


Afternoon Delight

by ohelrond



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: Elrond takes a break from work to enjoy quality time with his wife.Shameless PWP, no particular timeline, just pure smut. Oneshot. Someone think of better titles for me.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks to those of you who have followed my works for a while and still support me. I apologise it has been so long, and this is just a little something I whipped up in about an hour or so. Unedited, we publish first drafts it's what Feanor would want!! If you were expecting anything of substance you have come to the WRONG place, no character development or exploration, they are literally just boning. You have been warned. Any actual characterisation of Celebrian I have done in the past is inconsequential in this fic for here she is just a horny wife. Oh, and she's got thick thighs. I think that gets mentioned twice. Because it's important.

Elrond moved his fingers between her legs and she groaned against his ear. Her noises were high and soft but her hands were hard as she gripped onto his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her neck. Behind the lids of his eyes, colours exploded, hues of bright green and pink and yellow and blue, every shade in Ea and brighter than any star. 

“Celebrian,” he murmured. “My love.” 

She groaned again and her thick thighs spread to welcome more of his touch. “You don’t need to be so sweet,” she told him, voice unsteady.

“Oh?” he returned, amusement in his tone. He moves his hand quickly all of a sudden, fingers setting a fast pace against her. The gasp and stalling breaths of his wife were his answer. “Do you prefer something… more savoury?” 

Celebrian’s head rolled to the side and she shifted her hips. Sitting on his desk atop papers, her skirts pushed up, she did not bother to hide why she was there. “I didn’t come here for you to make love to me,” she said. Long silver hair draped down her back and spilled onto the letters and books scattered around them. 

“What did you come here for?” Elrond circled her clit with his thumb as two fingers pressed against her entrance. His wife was hot and wet and throbbing and it made his mouth water. 

“I came here-” she broke off, half laughing in delight at his attentions. “I came here to be fucked.” 

The half elf kissed her hard at that. Not oft did the refined daughter of Celeborn speak with such vulgarity, and it made her husband’s head spin. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and she threw one arm around his neck to hold him tight against her. Between them, her other hand fumbled to push away his coat. “Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips. “Please, Elrond, it’s been weeks.” 

Weeks, if not months, as whispers and rumours of a spreading darkness came from the north and the west, had passed since last they had been together. Evenings came and the half elf was working, holding council, discussing long into the night the fears. On the nights he had peace, Celebrian found him asleep. He slept with his eyes closed, and he slept most nights, unlike his kin. Elves without the blood of the secondborn did not need sleep like the Peredhel did, and Celebrian could not bear to disturb him on the nights he finally had a chance to rest. But now the sun was high in the sky, and she had been thinking of him before it had risen. When she had taken to their bed and buried her face into his pillow and run hands over her own body, he had sensed it. Her mind reached out to his and for hours she had tempted him, had finished herself thinking of the night she had sat atop his kind face and he had had her like a starving man feasting himself. 

Eventually it had been too much and he had called her to his office. He grabbed her and pushed her onto his desk and now she was begging him to fuck her. 

He withdrew his hand from her wet cunt and hastened to free himself from his breeches. Her hand covered his until she could feel his cock and he moaned when she sucked on his tongue and bit his lip. Celebrian shifted her hips forward and guided his cock against her, running the tip through her folds and circling it around her clit. A temptation of her own making, it made her sigh deeply and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly Elrond’s hand was around her throat and he shoved her down to lie flat on the desk. Thick thighs tightened around his hips and their kiss broke, allowing her to look up at him with dark eyes. 

Elrond looked his wife in the eye as he pressed into her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. When he moved, short and sharp, a noise escaped her that sent shivers down Elrond’s spine. Breath came with difficulty to Celebrian, whether that be because of the strong hand at her throat or the hard and fast movements of her husband she did not know. She did not care. Hands grasped onto anything; the edge of the desk, parchment, the front of his robes- 

“Elrond!” Celebrian choked out. His hand loosened slightly but she nodded in encouragement. She was not asking him to stop. 

The sound of their coupling filled the office, skin upon skin, heavy breaths, cries barely held back. He filled her and she felt whole. 

When Elrond pulled out from her and roughly turned her to stand, bent over the desk, and slammed into her from behind she did not hold back from voicing her approval. When he grabbed her long silver hair and pulled, her spine arched and his name escaped her once again. 

His stamina was not as enduring as hers. But he had scarcely spent himself with a groan of her name before he was on his knees behind her and burying his face between his legs. Celebrian turned on trembling legs and her husband grabbed her by the hips until she was positioned as he wanted her. Then three fingers fucked her and his lips and tongue pressed against her, teased her and circled her and sucked and massaged and she was soon seeing stars. All the colours of Ea. 

Celebrian crashed around him with her fingers in his hair and his name on her lips. Leaning against his desk, she panted and closed her eyes, smiling. “My lord.” 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Elrond rose to his feet and grinned. He pressed a loving kiss to his wife’s forehead before pulling her into a warm embrace. Still disheveled, with garments hiked around hips and falling around ankles, they were quite the pair. But after a time, she helped him right himself, and her eyes were bright as she set his circlet straight on his brow. His hands were gentle when he stroked pale hair behind her pointed ears. 

“Alright?” he murmured with a tender smile. His hands lingered as he cupped her face. 

She nodded, her smile just as sweet. “All is right,” came her reply. “All will be right with the world soon. You will make it so. You always do.” 

His smile paled a little, but tenderness was in his eyes. “We will make it so. We always do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Elrond eats coochie cause he's a feminist. Ty for reading this far I love you xx


End file.
